Ticking of the grandfather clock
by 07Merc-kun
Summary: A blonde demon has been captrued, and after trying to kill everyone in the castle grounds, he's entrusted and enslaved by a lonely desert soldier. That clock, it's all the noise in this home; and the demon's willing and ready to change that. AU. angsty.
1. Upset captured!

Okay! So I've noticed an absence of Supernatural and fantasy fictions with the naruto gang! So in my upset, I've created one!

The main characters will be used in alter chapters- don't you worry! there is a mention of Gaara in this so yes they are a part of it. Not majorly for a while but they will be. (I plan on it)

Warnings: Well, as of right now there isn't much. A side for the language used. Rating may go up with further chapters but I doubt it. It's AU too, and there is kind of an OOCness in here with Pein I think.

Enjoy otherwise!

_--I don't own Naruto, for the record--_

* * *

_Chapter one: _**U**pset in the rain; Captured!

* * *

Tick- tock, tick- tock

The sound of a tedious grandfather clock working itself into old age chimed into the empty hallway of the second floor to a large manor. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that who ever lived in this large and lonely-silent house liked the silence and the loneliness. However- that person, that genius couldn't have been more wrong. Despite what people believed of the owner of the old place he really did like people in his house- if only he had the patience for interaction. In the hallways that were perfectly polished and the rooms all lavishly decorated to fit the needs of possible guests, a lone, young man walked the hallways of his home forever sitting to wonder about himself. Would he ever invite someone back to stay? For a visit? Friends didn't come often.

Always to walk the hallways of his quiet estate not to be disturbed or forgotten but to be stared at in awe by passing nobles in the kingdom of the ever vast desert- the kingdom of Sunagakure. His rich family fought the Akasuna estate quite a long time ago- from what the young master of the house can recall. The parents that hardly raised him- are long dead, but his grandmother took good enough care of him- and he quickly rose to the title of the young 'noble duke' of the Akasuna manor. Or castle, as he's heard people refer to it as.

Along the silent hallways the sound of the ticking clock was joined by the soft sound of a piano playing in the distance. Slender pale and graceful fingers ghosted over the keys making the sound come out to penetrate his lonely silenced place. He didn't, however not know anyone. This man knew many people- they knew him, they bowed to him on his walks while he rode his horse. And sometimes, sometimes children would spare him a few flowers they'd grown themselves as a gift. Despite not being in his home, the manor all the time, Sasori Akasuna always found some spare time to clean the place himself.

What of maids? Long ago, he found he didn't much need them to do everything and waste the money and time on watching and paying the people- so he let them roam free. This seemed as a good act- but people knew better then to quickly assess this as a good thing. He liked the quiet, not the silence; the clock helped his mood sometimes. It lulled him into sleep it calmed him down after his meetings and it supplied a form of comfort in its wooden frame that no human could ever give him. Or so he thought.

Now, upon looking at Sasori, one might think he was a rather attractive, noble man. Most of the soldiers looked serious but really were playful in there bantering. Sasori was not one of these people. If asked the village woman would describe him as 'Beautiful, and quite the charming appearance but what he has in looks he lacks in social conduct.' Making a face one would continue, 'he's rude, mean, and cold as a block of dry ice, that one. There is no warming that heart of his- though one day I'd like to see it.' All these things were true if not a little lacking in the proper usage of words to describe him. But, he made a living being this way, he's killed many people with the help of the kingdom and the neighboring countries and he's done himself a damn good job.

A knock rang through the house- and the piano playing red head stopped, turning cold auburn eyes up to stare blankly at the wall before him. Standing in a quick gesture he turned his rather short body and walked out of the room and down the hallway- passing up the grand father clock with a small smile on his face that quickly dissipated when he reached the stairs and went down them. The knocking came more franticly and a scowl etched along the sand-nobles face as he reached the door flinging it open with indigence and indifference.

"What is it?" He asked at the sight of the panting soldier that sat at his door hunched over slightly.

"The-the demons! One of them attacked the west-ward front of the wall of King Pein's estate and he seeks immediate action from you sir! Some people from the village made chase. I was informed to gather your highness immediately."

A frown pulled at his face, rolling auburn eyes at him. "Did you get a look at this demon?" Sasori scoffed, "There kind has been plaguing the king's area for months now. When will they learn that doing this will get them no where? 'tisk. I'll be right out- fetch my horse from the stable will you?" And with that the red head allowed the door to slide from his hand and close.

King Pein is of the elfin people. He lives in a part of the lands where it rains quite frequently, and lush woods surround his eminences palace, kingdom and land. Among him is his lovely wife- Queen Konan, with her blue hair and piercing eyes she could read someone as if they were a book and regard them as paper if she so chose too. Sasori and the people that live in Sunagakure are a mix between that of anima-people, a cross between a certain animal and a human, or they are that of the 'desert mystics'. The mystics are a range of people who- for whatever reason, are born with the ability to manipulate and take advantage of the desert whether it is the poisons of the scorpion or the sand itself. The true people of these sandy planes derived from demons and Elves it is said. They are commonly known as Imps now- short in stature but built to be fierce, fast, and quick witted.

Elf and demons never got along, and they did not find themselves fancy with the elementals or the humans, either. Purposely isolating themselves as a common threat among everyone most importantly that of the lighter people or angels who were a scarce breed to be seen in themselves. Unlike the cities and villages everyone seemed to break into- this race of people chose to move alone, in packs of two maybe three at a time and were more often then not taken care of because there lack of reinforcements. Instead of taking home in the planes where food or water is plentiful and the land easily tilled- they hid themselves in the high peeks of the mountains. Most people avoided there area because unlike the Elves or the humans, or the mystics they had Dragons that flew those peeks and any stranger that wanders in that direction is thrown into a fiery hell upon arrival.

Moving to catch the ever elusive pranksters and terrorists that the demons tend to make themselves- you needed to be fast. What better person for Pein to use then the famous Akasuna no Sasori of the more southern desert kingdom. With the okay from his distant friend- the Kazekage no Gaara- the king of these lands, of course.

Sasori rounded about his home, gathering his things as in swords poisons and eventually got himself dressed to leave. Marching out in an unruly and annoyed manner he hoisted himself onto his steed when he spotted it and prepared to follow the soldier that spoke first to him. This was going to be a long journey- a very long one indeed.

In the land of the red cloud, Akatsuki King Pein awaits the arrival of his most trusted and best interrogator, soldier and noble acquaintance- Sasori. Trusting him with the pest would be the best option at this point and after getting word that this demon was caught he could get rid of him. A few options played in his head as he sat there, hands folded in front of his face. He knew if he told Sasori what to do- he'd do it without question but, what would he have him do? This demon has been caught and will be enslaved and broken if it was the end of him. Just because Sasori was a cold hearted killer with a knack for torturing the truth out of people did not mean he wasn't as good of a candidate for a companion as any. He was lonely in that retched desert that was for sure.

"My love, what troubles you?" sounded the sweet, calming voice of the woman that held his heart. She shifted over to him and stood hovering over Pein's shoulder gazing down at the papers littering the desk he sat affront.

"That boy- the demon. What shall I do with him? Send him to the gallows or enslave and entrust him to Sasori? I could always offer him as a pet to that Kazekage, since I've heard rumor he's caused much amount of trouble there." Shifting Pein lifted his spiraled gaze up into her dark one and turned slightly in his chair to grasp at her thin but firm waist in a gentle show of affection.

She made a humming noise in the back of her throat then, rocking forward on her feet then back in a calculating manner. "..I say see how he does with a few people here then- if not pass him to the gallows. That winged child won't survive a good cut off of the head." Nodding slightly at her choice of action he turned his head orange hairs ruffling a bit when he did so.

"That comes as a good idea, my dear. Fetch me his name, would you? And send word for that old bastard, Kisame. I need word on the condition of the ocean front." Turning fully in his chair after releasing the woman he set his eyes onto the papers in front of him again.

"Yes, of course." And she as gone- leaving Pein to his devices. If anything it would be good to have the demon on there side; if only they could break the foreign language he speaks and convince him to join there forces. Maybe that would start uproar.

Maybe…

It was just his luck- really to get caught by this bastard and to be stuck staring at his unexpressive face. That passive nature that came to the fire bending fuck. _'God damn this guy to hell.'_ The bitter blond demon thought brow coming down to stare further. If it wasn't for this guy- he would still be out there blowing these elfin bastards to high heaven. But _noooo_! The fire bender just had to happen to be there on a trip to see this, king and caught him. There language was also hard to understand. What they were saying was a total mystery to him- and every time he tried to get his mind around it, the concept seemed to flutter away from him in a taunting manner.

'I should of- I should have fought harder. But this guy; he totally mind fucked me! What an invasion of privacy!' the demon growled at him and shifted.

Currently he sat in this very stony and cold chamber chained to the wall he was leaning against by his arms. Being clever the black haired red-eyed male removed all and everything from his body except form some under shorts he had on, exposing his body and his secret to the silent poorly lit cell. This Demon, though his wings were gone at the moment had a large stitched mouth closed and sealed on his chest that he had kept a secret- up until this point however. The removal of clothing made him feel bare, and exposed and it was really starting to piss this demon off.

Not only that but- his partner in crime didn't even get caught! And he was the stupid shit that got him into this mess in the first place! 'Damn Hidan.' The blond hissed into his mental cavity jumping when a door down the hallway (He presumed) opened and the sound of clicking could be heard.

"Itachi.." A woman's voice sounded out and the figure stopped next to the stoically calm man. "yes?" He regarded her turning slightly his boring and blank eyes digging into her own.

"Did you get a name? if he even has one." The male shrugged and looked back into the cell. "Name." He said promptly and Deidara not knowing what the hell he was saying made a face.

The silence continued. "I don't think he understands, Konan-sama." Itachi bowed at her slightly which made his stomach turn and twist with hate. These people were fucking nuts! First of all, he had no Idea what they were saying, and to be more annoying he found himself scared of what they might do to him.

All those stories from other demons about how the elves and other races alike tortured there kind, and killed them because of there bad luck. All because they were demons- they were damned and therefore needed to die. Dying wasn't on his agenda not for a while at least! But here he was possibly staring death in the face.

"Get him dressed, and bring him up- Sasori is coming and Pein was going to see if he could get them too…communicate." The woman spoke, the words foreign and wrong sounding to him.

"Hiije! Hiije, koko-ju jyh ich!" _Die! Die you ass- this injustice!_' Deidara yelled at them with a creased brow in frustration and an irritated look about him as he tugged at the chains growling trying to get out again.

" Ichij boki! Nashi?!"He yelled that time pulling harder Itachi staring with Konan at the outburst. They mumbled to one another as he heaved in breaths blue eyes hardening when the cell door was open. A feeling tingled in his gut as Itachi approached him. There it was- that fear again. The anger suddenly morphed into fear and distrust as he thrashed harder yelling things in this tongue that made no sense blue eyes wide in this fear, as he pushed back against the stone wall and clawed at it pressing into it like that would save him, like he would mold into it.

"Jyh ich!" He yelled then breathing rapidly in panic, he couldn't control himself- and would not willing go to die! He had no idea what these people were going to do to him!

As quickly as he started to try and dig the stones out he'd felt a firm hit on the back of his neck. Shouldn't of turned around- but he did to get away in vein. The world around the blond swirled and turned fuzzy and black before he could figure out what was going on. He went limp with no fight left in his sleeping frame, as itachi untied the demon and pulled him up by his arms dragging him out with little regard to his body while doing so.

Konan stepped back from the black haired male as he moved following shortly after with an unfaltering gaze.


	2. Ensnared

The main characters will be used in alter chapters don't fret! Not meagerly, however. And yes I am aware that there are mistakes in this- I don't much mind them but if you do please, feel free to complain.

_**WolvenTerror**_: Yes, I made it up; sorry to anyone if it is actually real and I'm unaware.

**Warnings**: It's AU; there is _language_ and some _mild violence_. A _little angst_ on Deidara's part not too much though.

_-I don't own Naruto, for the record.-_

_Chapter two: _**T**here's nothing better then being ensnared

* * *

When he was dressed he was put under lock and chain with no time to waste in a room better suited for him if he was going to be apart of this little escapade soon. Pein insisted on it- seeing as the demon wasn't going to do anything if it didn't feel safe and being in the dungeon wasn't safe feeling. That was two days ago- and since then anyone who went into the room got things thrown at them in a rage. The demon; not really taking a liking to Itachi since, he's the one who brought him down in the first place. The maids all got things chucked at them and one was taken to the hospital because he'd broken her arm when she reached to see if he was awake. Bad move on her part.

So again he had to be restrained and knocked out- which was how he was now, sleeping restlessly on the plush bed in the room down the vast hallway in the east wing of the castle.

The night was approaching and Sasori's arrival was quick and swift without any time wasted. However it could have been better- if he hadn't have pushed his damn steed this hard through the desert it wouldn't be tired upon arrival, he wouldn't be tired on arrival. Sighing deeply to himself through his nose, the red head walked himself over to the throne room pausing outside of it and knocking. A loud but muffled 'Come in' sounded and he entered not all the bit too happy, either.

"Pein-sama, my king you must have had him caught and dealt with already." The demon, he was referring to a small frown on his overall expressionless face. Shifting on his feet slightly he stood as best he could under the condition he was in. It was cold here, and he was a desert rat- not a rain junkie like these elfish fools. "..please tell me your majesty what do you wish of me?" Sasori seemed to silence after that and with this silence, Pein turned slightly in his chair both eyes placed with intensity on his form. The silence followed still and after a few more minutes Pein shifted again and gave the slightest of inclines of his head, "Sasori, my friend, please assist me in taming this Demon." A pause and the red heads eyes widened fractionally.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered shaking his head a bit, "Your majesty, I don't think that's a very good Idea I mean.."

He was cut short of his words when Pein's booming voice echoed through the room, "Enough!" He started slamming his hand on the chairs arm, "The empathic- Hinata Hyuga is coming here from that blasted fire country to help calm him if he tries to hurt you- she'll be here shortly. You will get him to talk, you will get him to join us and you will break him!" Pein's voice rose until the very end of his speech where his eyes narrowed as if daring Sasori to speak out against his wishes. The red head blinked gulped and sighed nodding his head in understanding bowing in his best nature. "I'm sorry, yes sir I will do as you say…" Sasori murmured moving to stand up strait staring at the king with a rather quiet gaze. The king smiled waving a hand at the door signaling for him to go. "Down the hall way. Meet itachi and he'll take you to the room, alright? Be careful- I know you are strong my friend but I would hate to have the demon kill you…." The hint of humor in the sadistic kings voice was hardly something that could be ignored and Sasori holding his tongue lowered himself again in a bow and left shortly after.

Briskly walking out Sasori let out a hefty sigh gritting his teeth as he walked down the hallway light feet moving with swiftness that only he could do under the angry condition he was holding. Half-way down this long hallway he met up with Itachi who nodded quietly to him leading the soldier and good time friend of the king down a narrower hall then back into a large one entering a door then stopping once they re-entered a hallway near the east end of the castle. Part of Sasori wanted to just say no and leave- but it wasn't as if he had much choice now- was it? The place was a maze of halls and rooms some he'd much rather stray from.

"Thank you." Sasori said curtly to Itachi who nodded and in his mono-toned voice spoke: "Yes. Hinata will be here shortly- no need to wait I am pretty sure he's asleep as of right now." How wrong he was.

Itachi opened the door slowly and to his and Sasori's surprise the half-dressed demon was up eyes flying around the room widely trying to find a way out. The clothing he had on was long since ripped and slightly bloody, the blue in his eyes was clouded and the long blonde hair down his back and over his shoulders a bit. The chaos all seemed to stop in defining silence when the demon's eyes hit Sasori and Itachi.

He jumped from the bed crashed with the stone wall and clawed at it pressing firm to it before growling and turning bending slightly to glare in a careless manner. He was acting like a feral cat bent slightly eyes narrowed brow creased. Sasori stiffened then glanced at Itachi with a raised brow the fire man only shrugged and pushed the red head in further to talk. "I'm closing the door." Itachi said faintly turning to leave Sasori adding a quiet, "Please do- and tell that girl to hurry." It was a demand and itachi nodded letting it close. Sasori turned back and a loud growl emitted from the blonde male and he moved walking along the wall when Sasori started coming closer. He ended up jumping over the bed- when Sasori got to close glaring daggers into his red-head.

"..I take you don't understand me…" Sasori started in that no-nonsense voice he had about him licking his lips faintly. "But, in any case.." He gestured to himself slowly getting the Demons undivided attention at the moment. "I am…" He said resting his hand on his finely clothed chest, "Sasori Akasuna." He paused to let this sink in- and the hateful look turned into one of distaste.

The red head motioned to himself again and repeated rather sternly "Sa-so-ri A-ka-su-na." He waited the look that crossed the Demon's face was one of understanding and it nodded blinking at him.

"…Saserii.." The red head made a face a grumbled. "No, Sasori." He supplied waiting.

"Sasori…" The blonde smiled then toothily narrowing his eyes in triumph. "Sasori!" He laughed then shaking his head letting his tongue trace his lips once walking around as if stalking Sasori. This action didn't fall very well in the red head suna's book and almost immediately moved around to get away. This can't be too good could it?

The demon motioned to himself casually mimicking the motion that Sasori did a minute ago saying the word "Deidara" as an answer getting the red head to mutely nod at him a grim expression adorning the shorter males face.

"..hibeh, eti jyshe limbho…" He said slowly the smile becoming a very nasty looking grin. Sasori blinked stumbling back a little narrowing his eyes in a glare when his legs hit the bed. Fast- he needed to move fast. The blonde- however cornered him then without warning tackled him onto the soft messy bed growling loudly and darkly his short but sharp finger nails digging into Sasori's arms past the fabric over them. The two men wrestled for a while- the blond asserting his dominance over the shorter man quickly. Though too bad for the demon because half way through this little growling, glaring and wrestling match Sasori flipped them over and pinned Deidara down pressing two knees into the tight joint where his arm bet his shoulder keeping him from moving.

The door opened suddenly and a gasp was sounded through the room, which seemed to make the blond fight harder. "Gashta! Hiiji, kekotsu!" He yelled then craning his head back to look at the new person with a glare trashing hard kicking his legs in a fruitless attempt to get Sasori off him. To jar the person holding him down- it wasn't going to well.

'_So much for biting open his neck...fuck- they're going to kill me now aren't they?! Those cowards!'_ Deidara thought bitterly his heart hammering in his chest. He was panicking slightly blue eyes wide in anger and fear; something that's easily masked. Sasori stared at Hinata the new entering person and grunted trying to keep him still as she approached. "Hurry-" He said suddenly kind of frantic his arms burning from the small cuts on them.  
She nodded and skittishly ran up placing her hand on Deidara's forehead and the blonde's eyes widened his body going limp shortly after under his hold. A deep sigh fell from Sasori's lungs; he hadn't realized he was holding his breath until now. Hinata drew both hands to her chest eyes saddened at the sight of the blonde. "He's…so scared…" She said quietly in that stutter like voice she held. Sasori nodded at her grunting as he pulled off Deidara and stood rolling his neck slightly then his shoulders hissing at the feeling on his arms.

"Stupid brat!" Sasori growled out himself looking up at Hinata with a glare. "Get out now. I think he's fine. Send some towels down and some fresh clothing for the both of us." Sasori spat at her turning away to walk towards the wash room. "Don't just stand there- go!" He said over his shoulder Hinata stuttering her Okays and yes sirs running out of the room closing the door.

Silence instilled and again Sasori found himself sighing quietly to himself not sure what to do now that the blonde idiot Deidara was sleeping. He himself was tired- knowing he needed a room and not one to just go a look for one Sasori walked to the door and opened it glancing around. Could he leave the blonde alone without him waking and killing himself or someone else? Like the Hinata girl? He couldn't afford that. Gruffly sighing Sasori turned glared at the limp blonde and without second thought (Though he knew he was going to regret this) he walked over swiftly bent over and pulled him up and positioned Deidara in such a way that- if he woke he'd jump up, theoretically, and fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

--

Hours passed, and Sasori found himself awake after sleeping for about two hours he assumed. Hinata had brought him clothes and now all he had to do was sit and stare at the blonde demon sitting across the bed from him. His hand twitched- and the first signs of waking up were starting to over-come the blonde's body. Sasori stood up and took a few steps away from the bed standing to stare down at him. Slowly blue eyes cracked open to expose themselves in a glossy manner, turning his head a little to stare at Sasori. It only took a few seconds from him to realize where he was again and he shot up in the bed falling off as Sasori figured he would.

Hiding the smile he felt Sasori rolled his eyes and stepped forward slightly, wondering why it was taking Deidara so long to get up. Bad mistake.

Deidara shot from his spot on the floor tackling Sasori onto the bed- both of them rolling off of it and onto the floor. Sasori was again on his back but this time he was face-to-face in close proximity to the demon who was growling again as if he was a wild cat that had just caught something to eat. That wasn't all to appealing to Sasori- the prospect of being eaten by a deranged Demon he was supposed to 'Break' and 'make one of them' By Pein's words.

"Good afternoon to you too…" Sasori grunted up at the blonde trying to keep his cool. The demon blinked, leaned back and cocked his head to the side- Deidara then smiled down at him, or grinned, and leaned back still sitting firmly on his chest to keep him from moving further.

"…Eh?" Sasori sighed, shaking his head, "Good afternoon!" He yelled then glaring at the blonde atop him.

"..I…." There was a pause on Deidara's part. "..I understand…Fucker." He knew little- but understood better now; not much- not that he knew what he even said anyways. Maybe the red head wouldn't yell so much.

"..I don't think you do." Sasori countered narrowing his eyes. "I think you're lying."

Deidara blinked and glowered quickly moving off of Sasori scrunching up on the floor before him glaring. "…..No…lie…" He muttered like a small child turning his head away from him. Sasori stared turned over got himself up and quickly fished the clothing he'd gotten for the half-naked demon.

"Here, Brat, Get dressed." He shot throwing the clothing at him warning Deidara with a look not to do anything fishy or stupid.

'_I should just fuck with him…yeah…'_ Deidara thought a grin pulling his lips up as he took them and rearranged them slightly, dressing after. He took his sweet time too pulling off his tattered ones then replacing them with new ones. Ah- clean fresh clothing.

They then sat for a few hours not saying anything to one another- Sasori pretty content with just staring blankly at the wall. Deidara took this as a good point to make himself known; and stood walking over to him quietly slinking behind the sitting Sasori on the bed. Making a muffled purring noise Deidara leaned in and as the sneaky demon he was he leaned forward and grasped Sasori with both arms jolting the Suna man out of his stupor and to attention.

"..Sasori…" He purred into his ear not really knowing any other words to say them. The mouths on his hands opened and one grinned as he ran his hands down his neck. The red head growled and elbowed Deidara in the ribs causing the blonde boy to draw back and cross his arm in a pout. "…Humph." He tipped his head up and looked away like a snot might of waiting. Sasori stared and stared at him lifting his eyes from Deidara's head to the ceiling then back down to the demon. "..Don't. Touch." He stated sharply smacking Deidara's head once in a reprimand.

"Try that again and I'll tie you to the bed posts." Sasori threatened turning back around to stare at the wall.

'_How in the hell am I supposed to approach this?!'_

Deidara whipped his head around to stare in awe at what Sasori said pouting again and growling shortly crossing his arms in a tighter hold glaring at the bed then. _'Why don't you just lock me up to let me kill myself? It'll do this place some good- not only that but it'd do my own people some good.' _He grits his teeth quietly and shifted so his back was to Sasori's on the bed crossing his legs as well to match his arms. He wasn't really one to sulk but this was a damn good time to review what had happened as of yet.

First he was woken that day a few days ago to a rather grumpy friend of his, Hidan. The zealous fool wanted to do something grand. Part of there group was a kid by the name of Shikamaru Nara, who from what Deidara knew hated the silver haired demons guts with full force vengeance, however he stuck around for Deidara's sake- so he said. They'd teased the blonde demon that morning sending him into a spiral of a bad mood that ended deeply in a largely angry man. Deidara feeling rushing anger in his veins and being close to the castle decided to bomb the place. He had this things ready pressing clay around back and forth in the mouths on his hands before forming them into butterflies and sending them off. They didn't make it too the wall when fire brought them down.

There started the fight he had with the biggest human-looking ass hole in the world. Itachi Uchiha- who hasn't heard of them? Demons may be shallow, mean and very alone creatures but they still kept up with the times. So- of course the blonde lost, what the hell else was he supposed to do in that predicament other then run away? Or kill himself? And he'd be damned to do that now, so early. He lost- got shipped into a dungeon and stripped of his clothing- given new clothes and now he was in a room with the biggest dick in the world. _'And he fucking wants me dead. Maybe I should explode myself in here- if only I had clay…'_ Sighing he shifted slightly looking around the room for something- anything to just, to just hurt himself to feel. And to his luck, on the counter where Sasori's discarded old clothing was, glinted a shinny metal throwing knife sitting there beckoning him. Deidara grinned and slowly eased off the bed, keeping his eyes on the Red-head who was obviously deep in thought at this point. Slipping away he got up and walked slowly towards the table looking over his shoulder once, picking it up and staring at it. Sasori seemed not to notice and with this news to him he grinned at himself pushed up his sleeve and quickly pressed the blade down.

'_Maybe if I can kill myself I wouldn't be doing anything I didn't want to.'_ He pulled and hissed- the noise sadly got Sasori's immediate attention.

The red head was up suddenly "What the hell do you think- give me that!" Sasori snapped rushing forward and having a wrestling match again over a knife this time. Getting it out of the demons hands he threw it across the room and it hit the wall making a loud metallic sound before landing down. The blood from the wound on Deidara's arm was getting all over him and Sasori, the blonde grinning pleased.

"..Eh?..." Deidara asked suddenly yanking himself out of reach running around to room tensing his arm running back and forth to dodge Sasori. Getting fed up with the game, Sasori acted like he was going left, faked and jumped right grabbing Deidara and added just enough force on the Demons new wound to get him down and surrendered.

"Let….go….jyhso!" Deidara yelled sucking in a breath with a chocked sob that came out of no where. Blue eyes shone with anger, fear as Sasori lingered over him with a glare that soon softened to nothing but a blank look.

'..Bipolar bastard…' Sasori thought darkly throwing the demon away from him, the fearful look leaving his face almost instantly.

"….God damn it- I'm a mess…" Sasori yelped looking back at the still bleeding Deidara. His shoulders fell head tipping back with an irate huff of breath, moving towards the door, flinging it open after unlocking it. "Can I get some bandage in here? And new clothes- Again!" Sasori grumbled out slamming the door closed behind him glaring at Deidara.

"Come on- get up you need to get cleaned up." Turning slightly he looked at the washroom door then back at Deidara who was staring at him funny. "..You know, clean- bath?" Sasori motioned to the door then at himself and then Deidara. Clarification sucked.

The demon looked away staring off slightly in a daze, "Deidara…" The voice was calm and the blonde demon turned to look with a tired, fearfully hateful and curious look about him.

Sasori- though it hurt his pride and was a bloody waste of time to do- held out his hand and waited. Only after about five minutes of standing like this did Deidara take his hand and a jolt of accomplishment went through the red head.

'_Despite him trying god knows what, hitting on me and being emotional like a woman- this still makes me feel self accomplished. What am I becoming? Some softy? Damn it, damn this and God damn you King Pein.' _


End file.
